SasoDei Only One
by AkatsukiMemberWoolfy
Summary: Based on the song Only One by Yellow Card. Sasori and Deidara get into a fight, so Deidara is planning on Committing Suicide. Can Sasori save him before it's too late, though?


Boredom. Written in 2-3 hours =.= Or something like that

**SasoDei**

**Only One**

Sasori gave a sigh as he walked along the same old route, headed towards his and Deidara's house.

In his hands he held an apologetic bouquet of flowers.

They had had a bad fight that morning…And everything had started off so good…

(Flashback)

_Sasori ravaged the blond's lips as he continued to thrust into the thin__, lithe body. Deidara broke away from the kiss to let out a moan._

"_Fuck! Harder, un!"_

_The red head was happy to comply._

_He began moving his hips faster, slamming into the blond's sweet spot repeatedly. Deidara held on tightly to Sasori's back; completely lost in the pleasure that the red head was giving him._

_He moaned again as he was almost at his limit._

_Sasori gave a soft smirk and grabbed onto Deidara's cock, pumping it to match his thrusts._

"_Ah! Sasori!"_

_Deidara released over their bodies, shaking from the pleasure. Sasori soon followed, spilling his essence deep inside the blond's sweet, beautiful, precious body._

_They both__ didn't make a move, other than the panting of their mouths, the slight shaking of their bodies, the rise of their chests as they breathed in, and the fall of their chests as both breathed out once more._

_They were complete and content with life._

(End of Flashback)

Sasori grimaced.

That had been them just this morning, and look at them now…

(Flashback)

"_But if you would just let me expl-"_

"_There is no need to explain, Brat; I don't need to hear your pitiful excuses."_

_Deidara blinked at him, and then gave a glare._

"_Excuses? I'm simply telling you the truth! Art is Fleeting, un."_

"_That is not the truth, Brat, hence it is a lie. True Art is Eternal."_

_It's not like they hadn't had this argument before…But…_

"_I respect your views, Danna, bu-"_

"_But nothing. Art is Eternal. End of Debate."_

"_You call this a 'Debate', un? THIS IS FUCKING BULL SHIT! ALL I WANT IS FOR YOU TO RESPECT MY ART! YOU DON'T HAVE TO ACCEPT IT! JUST RESPECT MY DECISION TO FOLLOW WHAT I BELIEVE IS RIGHT!"_

"_WELL WHAT _YOU_ BELIEVE IS RIGHT IS _WRONG_, BRAT! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!"_

"_WHAT I THINK IS WRONG, HUH? FINE, THEN I GUESS YOU DON'T LOVE ME, RIGHT?"_

"_DAMN FUCKING RIGHT I DON'T LOVE YOU! YOU FUCKING DRIVE ME INSANE ON A DAILY BASIS! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I PUT UP WITH YOUR CRAP!"_

_He didn't mean it…He loved the blond with all of his heart…_

_Sasori regretted what he had said immediately, but he didn't openly show it. The red head wanted nothing more than to say he was Sorry, but if he did, then he would have lost this fight. Sasori didn't like to lose, so he didn't apologize._

_Deidara's eyes widened, but quickly switched back to their hell freezing glare._

"_FINE THEN! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"_

"_IT'S OUR HOUSE, BRAT!"_

"_I DON'T FUCKING CARE! LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY, UN!"_

_Sasori sneered and turned, storming out of their house._

(End of Flashback)

Sasori looked down at the pavement with remorse. Why did he have to be so mean to the blond?

Deidara would know that he didn't mean it…Right?

He loved the blond so damn much, even if they did have differing views of Art…

Deidara was his Only One.

_I feel so broken up._

-x-

Deidara looked down at the pavement with remorse. Why did he have to be so mean to the red head?

_And I give up._

The wind blew through his long fair-haired locks.

He wanted nothing more than to be in Sasori's arms, but he was just holding the red head back.

Sasori could find someone so much better than him. Someone whom actually deserved the red head.

Deidara was fully aware that Sasori loved him, but he was going to do this for the red head's own good.

He smiled softly down at the people. They looked like ants from the window ledge of the 82nd story of this building.

But he wouldn't jump till Sasori knew that this was for his own good.

-x-

Sasori was nearly home by now.

He frowned when he noticed that attached to the door of their house was a note.

What was that?

Sasori made his way in front of the door, pulling the note from the timber.

He read over the message which was written in Deidara's handwriting.

'_Here I go, so dishonestly,_

_Leave a note, for you__ my Only One._

_And I know, you can see right through me,_

_So let me go, and you will find someone._

_26__Ocean Avenue.'_

Sasori blinked down at the note, reading it over again.

Shit.

He dropped the bouquet of flowers and spun around, taking of running down the street towards the location specified on the note.

The separated petals of the worthless flowers blew away in the wind, along with the note that Sasori didn't even know he had let go of.

-x-

Sasori had long since hit the point of exhaustion. Adrenaline kept him running though.

Adrenaline and Fear.

He was nearing the address now.

Sasori saw a crowd of people standing around the base of the building.

"HE'S GONNA JUMP!

"SOMEONE STOP HIM!"

"DO A FLIP!" (A/N Because some people are just plain assholes XD)

"STOP HIM, STOP HIM!"

Sasori had not a single doubt in his mind that it was his lover they were talking about.

It was just like Deidara to want to go out with a Bang. The Bang being his body slamming into the pavement below, that is.

He could see the blond now, and he knew that Deidara had seen him.

The blond stood up on the window edge, the wind blowing his golden hair casually to the left.

-x-

Deidara could see Sasori running to his rescue now.

"Why is he running so fast? I can't possibly be worth the trouble…"

The blond stood up, gaining more cries from the spectators below.

Love is a funny thing.

He was doing this because he loved the red head, and Sasori would soon see that.

He was still running so damn fast…

Deidara gave a soft sigh, and then a gentle smile.

"Here I go. I love you, Sasori Danna."

The blond took one step forward.

_I let go, there is just no one who gets me like you do. You are my Only One._

He was now falling towards the hard solid pavement below.

Death would be fun.

_Made my Mistakes, let you down. And I can't, I can't hold on for too long._

_Read my whole life in the ground. And I can't; I can't get up when you're gone._

-x-

Sasori could see the blond dropping now, plummeting towards his death.

He somehow managed to speed up his pace.

"DEIDARAAA!"

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you. You are my Only One._

The crowd moved out of the Hero's way, none of them taking their eyes off of the falling blond in the process.

Almost there…

Sasori took a faithful leap up, making an attempt to catch the blond and save his precious life.

-x-

Deidara felt himself being caught in midair.

He and his saviour tumbled to the ground. Deidara had landed on top of the red head, sparing the blond from the cold clutches of death.

Deidara was dazed.

He sat up, frowning at the figure of Sasori whom had saved his life.

"Danna, I already said you were supposed to let me go, un. You deserve someone better…"

…

No response.

"Danna, don't ignore me! I know you think I must be stu-"

Deidara's eyes widened as realisation struck him.

A pool of blood was beginning to form around Sasori's already crimson hair.

"Sasori?"

The blond put a hand onto Sasori's neck, feeling for his pulse.

He couldn't find one.

Deidara stared in horror.

Tears weld up in the blond's wide eyes as he stared at his dead lover.

He then began to scream.

That was all he could do.

"Sir…" It was a policeman. "…You need to come with us…"

Deidara stared at the cop. He suddenly lunged at him, grabbing onto the surprised officer's gun.

The blond pulled it from its holster and kicked the cop. The man stumbled backwards in shock.

The crowd of spectators stared at him in absolute astonishment, not a single one of them making a move to help the blond.

Deidara looked back at his dead Love, giving a last sorry smile.

"I'm sorry, un…Forgive me, Danna…"

The blond placed the barrel of the gun at his temple, one last tear running down his perfect cheek.

Deidara pulled down on the trigger.

The last thing Deidara heard was the sound of the gun going off, symbolising his final demise.

Bang.

_You are my Only One, my Only One._

_The End_

-x-

…I was bored *Shrug* I forgot how boring life is when I don't have anything to write =.="

I had this idea a long time ago

It is based on the song Only One by Yellow Card, or at least, my interpretation of the song ^-^

Tragic =3

Lolz, I had some fun writing this XD

Sozzy it is so short XD Lolz X3

XD Now I'm going to laugh at how tragic this was, cause I'm a heartless bitch XD Lolz

Anyway, hope you likey


End file.
